


brat tamer

by cheapdreams



Series: kinky ot9 skz [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom Jisung, Dom/sub, Gags, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Omorashi, Punishment, Sadism, Spanking, Watersports, also lowkey puppy chan, jisung is mean but he's a safe dom, seungmin deserves it, sub channie is mentioned, sub seungmin, theres definitely pet play undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: Seungmin is a brat. Jisung's a little too lenient with him. Then, one day, Seungmin pushes it too far, and Jisung snaps.





	brat tamer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on my writing portfolio but honestly you just gotta get the porn out before you can be productive, right?? right?? I hope so.
> 
> also I lowkey wanna make this a whole series of kinky ot9 stray kids except i don't have commitment so.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams)

Seungmin was, to put it simply, a brat.

Most of the time, he was too cute for Jisung to care. Which was good for Seungmin, because otherwise he was sure he'd have a sore ass 24/7. He did a lot of things on a daily basis that deserved punishment, but he knew Jisung wouldn't act on it, so he was free to do basically anything his heart desired.

Except recently, he'd been getting bold. In the last month or so, he'd developed two new habits - hiding Jisung's stuff out of spite, and not paying attention when Jisung reprimanded him. Nagging and nasty comments he didn't mind, but not listening? That was where Jisung put his foot down.

The final straw came when he confronted Seungmin about it. 

"Minnie, we need to talk," Jisung said, sitting down on Seungmin's bed.

"About what?" Seungmin replied. He barely glanced up from his book. Jisung felt a little flare of anger inside his chest. 

"About your recent behaviors," Jisung said. Seungmin didn't answer, just stared at his book, so Jisung snapped his fingers to get his attention.

"What? I'm listening."

Jisung raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him and carried on. "This is exactly what I want to talk about. Whenever I start telling you off, you zone out and stop caring. This has to stop. You don't want a punishment, do you?"

Seungmin snorted, like what Jisung said was an unfunny joke. "Yeah, whatever."

That little spark of annoyance from earlier suddenly transformed into a raging fire. It was like a switch had been flipped. Kind, understanding Jisung was gone, replaced by a colder, more dominant version of himself. And not even the lenient dominant that Seungmin knew, this was something entirely different. 

"Strip."

"I- what?" Seungmin asked, a bit confused. This was not how it was supposed to go.

"You heard me. Strip, now."

"But, the other members are home--" Seungmin began, thinking of Chan sleeping a few rooms over. Jisung, or any dom in Stray Kids, would never punish someone in front of the others unless it had been discussed beforehand. Maybe he could wiggle out of it.

"Did I ask for your opinion on the matter?"

"No, I ju--"

"That's no,  _sir_ to you. God, it's like you're completely untrained," Jisung rolled his eyes, then looked over to Seungmin, who was frozen in shock. "Why aren't you stripping?"

"I- sorry, sir," Seungmin sprang into action, pulling off his shirt in record time.

"There we go, finally doing something its told." Jisung closed and locked the door. Chan was the only one home, and he was a heavy sleeper. Nevertheless, a couple extra precautions wouldn't hurt. "When you're done, stand with your hands against the wall, ass out."

Seungmin did as he was told, keeping his gaze on the floor obediently even when there was ominous rustling from the other side of the room. 

"Now, how many hits should you get? You've been a doing this for almost a month, so I'm inclined to say twenty-five plus five for mouthing off, and ten more for refusing punishment." Jisung ran a hand over the sensitive skin of his ass as he mulled over his options.

"Please, no--" Seungmin was cut off by his own whimper when Jisung struck him hard on the thigh. 

"You are not allowed to speak. That's part of the reason you're in this mess. In fact," There was more shuffling sounds, "open your mouth."

Seungmin did, but Jisung yanked it open wider, shoving a large metal ring inside. Within seconds, it was snuggly secured around his head, and Seungmin felt shame burn hot on his cheeks. Jisung, on the other hand, was extremely pleased with the sight in front of him, especially when Seungmin lowered his gaze in embarrassment. 

"Forty hits, then. I should do more for the back talk, but I'm feeling nice today. We'll do twenty now, and twenty after the second part of your punishment. If you take your hands off the wall, I'll add five. Understand?"

Seungmin tried to say, "Yes, sir," except it came out more as a muffled, pathetic hum.

"What was that? Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

Seungmin said nothing else. His face felt like it was on fire. 

"Aww, are you too humiliated to speak? What a shame." Jisung wiped away a string of drool that was making its way his chin. He already hated the new toy. 

"Knock three times on the wall if you need to stop, okay?" Jisung said, briefly slipping back into his soft dom side. Seungmin wanted that Jisung back. It was gone in a moment, however, when something hard and leather struck his ass, making him yelp. The fucker was using a belt.

And he didn't slow down either. After the first strike, the second was just as fast and unexpected. Seungmin didn't have time to brace himself when he was still recovering from the last hit. By the time they hit twenty, he had tears in his eyes, and his ass and thighs burned like satan himself had spanked him. At this point, he was wondering if Jisung really  _was_  the devil.

Jisung pressed his cool fingers against the red marks blossoming on his skin. They felt warm to the touch, and Jisung loved it. "Alright, ready for the second part?" he asked. Seungmin whimpered in reply, his hands curling against the wall like he was trying his best to keep from curling in a ball to get away from the pain. The erection he was sporting gave away his pleasure.

Jisung grabbed him by the strap of his gag, earning a groan of surprise, and dragged him to the other side of the room, forcing him on his knees once they were there. "In," he said, motioning to the dog crate in front of them, and he could feel Seungmin's breath hitch.

Jisung had never used the crate before. He knew Woojin had multiple times, to discipline Chan, and he knew it was effective. Chan was the most well-behaved sub he'd ever met, thanks to the strict rules Minho and Woojin had set for him early on. He didn't know how it'd work on Seungmin, but he had a feeling it would have a similar effect. 

"What are you waiting for, whore?" Jisung said, pushing him forward harshly. 

Seungmin crawled inside hesitantly, wishing he could complain or argue. Stupid fucking ring gag. Stupid fucking  _Jisung._  

The door closed with a startling clang of metal against metal. "One knock to get my attention, three knocks if you need to stop." Jisung said, sliding the lock into place. "Be a good boy." Seungmin glared at him. He just smiled back, which was even more infuriating.

The first half hour was okay. Don't get him wrong, it still sucked. It was cramped, so he couldn't stretch out his legs much, and no matter which way he sat there was no getting comfortable. His saving grace was a towel laid along the bottom of the crate, a cushion between his sore ass and the hard plastic. He doubted Jisung had put it in there for him, though. It was probably put in by Woojin when he made Chan sleep in it for a night or something. Seungmin didn't want to think about it too much, because it turned him on, and he didn't want to give Jisung that satisfaction. 

After the first thirty minutes, he realized he needed to pee. Badly.

An hour later, he was getting really desperate, so he knocked on the bars once. Jisung immediately turned off his phone, coming over to the crate and opening it. "What is it?" He asked as soon as he unclasped the ring gag. 

"I need to go to the bathroom, sir," Seungmin said quietly. 

"Hold it," Jisung replied immediately.

"I've been holding for the past half hour. I really need to go, please, sir, I can't hold much longer." 

"Hold it," Jisung insisted, and suddenly Seungmin knew what he was doing. This was another thing Minho and Woojin did with Chan. They'd negotiated it with everyone else in the group, too, although Seungmin had barely been paying attention at the time. Watersports, it was called, right? He remembered Chan squirming on the couch while they watched a movie, asking if he could  _go to the bathroom, please, I've been a good boy,_ becoming more and more frantic by the minute until Minho told him he could go.

The ring gag was fastened around his head again, snapping him back into the present. He whined, trying to plead to Jisung with his eyes. He closed the door anyway, despite Seungmin's distress.

The next hour was agony. He was afraid to move in case he leaked, so he curled up in the corner, clenching his thighs hard every time a wave of want passed over him. He could feel the liquid inside of him, adding more and more pressure to his bladder. It didn't help that he kept imagining Chan just as miserable as him, being told to hold it a bit longer as Woojin fucked him. He had a lot of conflicting emotions about the situation at hand. 

At the end of three hours, he'd already leaked twice, and was worried he'd lose control completely any second. Jisung, his tormentor, ignored his mewls of despair. He would normally be pissed, right now he could only think of pissing. Eventually, Jisung stood up, and Seungmin stared at him hopefully, but he headed out of the bedroom instead of toward the crate. 

A few minutes later, he came back with a glass of water, and Seungmin could feel himself slipping just looking at it. He knocked on the bars, desperately attempting to ask for the bathroom one last time, even though he knew it was too late. Jisung glanced over right as the first golden stream trickled out and Seungmin moaned.

Fascination in his eyes, he set down his water, and moved over to the crate. "Spread your legs, slut, let me see."

Seungmin was too far gone to defy him. All his muscles relaxed, and he eased his legs open. The absolute relief he felt of letting go was like an orgasm, and he whimpered and groaned his way through it until there was nothing left. Only then did Jisung unlock the door. "Come on. Lay on my lap. We're not done."

Seungmin scrambled out of the cage as fast as he could. He hated that thing. No wonder Chan was so well-behaved. Jisung used the strap of his gag to maneuver him into the position he wanted, a touch gentler this time, but still firm. "Twenty," he reminded the younger boy, before grabbing the paddle and starting. 

Seungmin was glad they weren't doing the belt anymore - the paddle hurt like a bitch, just not as much. The already bruising parts ached and complained, making him yelp and cry out, yet he tried his best to not wiggle. 

"Twenty done," Jisung said, rubbing soothing fingers over the inflamed skin. "On your knees for me."

Seungmin didn't even think about disobeying, despite his throbbing ass. Finally,  _finally,_ he was at the end of his punishment, which meant maybe he'd be able to get fucked well and good. That would be nice, he hadn't been fucked by Jisung in a while. His fantasy came crashing down with Jisung's next words.

"I'm going fuck your throat, slut," he said, "and when I'm done, you're going to rub yourself off on my leg like the pathetic mutt you are. Got it?"

Seungmin nodded, hiding his disappointment. His punishment wasn't over, after all. That explained the ring gag, at least, then. 

Jisung tilted his head up and thrusted inside his mouth harshly, with no warning. Seungmin choked, sucking in air through his nose to steady himself. Jisung was thick, and he took up almost the entire o-shaped hole, leaving very little breathing room. He felt tears sting his eyes as the tip hit the back of his throat. 

From there, it was nonstop. Like with the spanking before, there was no time to prepare between the constant recovery of thrust after thrust. Drool leaked out of the sides of his mouth, mixing with the tears streaking his face and falling into his piss-soaked lap. It was messy and gross and his erection was harder than ever. 

At the last moment, Jisung pulled out and came all over his face, adding to the mixture. "What a pretty display," he said, using his thumb to spread the bitter semen around. "Go ahead and start humping, slut. I don't have all day."

 If Seungmin thought he was humiliated before, nothing compared to the way he felt when he rubbed himself against Jisung's sweatpants. He didn't want to do it, he didn't like the self-satisfied glint in Jisung's eye, and he definitely didn't appreciate being objectified to a dog. Yet, it felt so,  _so_ amazing. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

He moaned around the gag as he came, pressing his nose into Jisung's knee like he could hide his pleasure from him. Jisung chuckled above him as he panted, coming down from his high. "There we go, that wasn't so bad, was it, baby?" Seungmin didn't answer. Jisung reached down and took off the gag, cupping his jaw and massaging it carefully. "Does your jaw hurt? I was afraid staying in it for that long would be really uncomfortable."

"It does, but it's alright." Seungmin muttered.

Jisung smiled at him. "Your punishment is over. I'm gonna grab a towel to clean you up, and then we can take a nap, okay?"

"'kay."

"No more ignoring me. Be a good boy from now on." Jisung said.

"Trust me," Seungmin said, "you won't be having any more problems with that."


End file.
